


It ends with a fall

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disability, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Vision doesn't miss when aiming for Sam.Sam hits the ground.





	It ends with a fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=52863765) prompt

Sam was falling. He was falling. His wings had taken a hit and now he was falling, falling, falling. Falling. In the moment before panic gripped him completely he wondered if this was how Riley had felt.

“Steve.” He didn’t know if he was screaming or not. Didn’t know if Steve had heard him. All he knew that he was falling. Uncontrollable. Unstoppable. He was falling. Falling.

Sam opened his eyes. For a moment he thought everything had been a dream, a nightmare. Wouldn’t be the first time. For a moment he thought he was in their hotel room in London and Steve was telling him to wake up.

But it wasn’t Steve’s voice he was hearing. And when he tried to get up he found that he couldn’t. There wasn’t any pain. He could hear beeping that was getting louder and more insistent. A heart monitor?

“Mr. Wilson?” Someone asked. Someone who was leaning over him. “It’s okay Mr. Wilson, you’re in a hospital.”

Sam managed to calm himself enough to listen to the person who was speaking to him.

“It’s normal that you’re feeling disorientated. You’ve been in a coma for a week.”

Sam tried to speak but his throat was too dry. Something felt wrong but he couldn’t say what it was. “Steve”, he whispered.

“Captain Rogers will be he soon”, the nurse reassured him. She held a cup with a straw to his lips and he drank greedily. There was more he wanted to ask but he felt exhausted already. His eyes fluttered shut again and he was asleep within a heartbeat.

/

When he woke up again he still felt strangely numb but he wasn’t confused about where he was anymore. There was someone else in the room with him again and when Sam turned his head he could see that it was Steve.

He looked horrible for the lack of a better word, like he hadn’t slept in weeks. That he was crying and that his red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes suggested that he had been crying for a while didn’t help. “Hey”, Steve’s voice was wavering under the strain of just this one word.

“Hey”, Sam tried to smile. “On your left.”

Steve replied with a teary smile.

“If you’re here I’m guessing Zemo didn’t take over the world with a bunch of super soldiers.”

“I guess not”, when Steve saw Sam’s confusion he added, “When I saw you fall I couldn’t…I couldn’t leave you like this. Fuck, there was a moment when I thought you were dead.” Steve rubbed a hand over his face. “They found the corpse of the psychologist who was actually meant to interview Bucky. And some prosthetics that made Zemo look like Bucky.”

“Next thing you’re telling me that you and Tony made up and that the cat prince is Barnes’ new best friend”, Sam joked. He knew himself well enough to recognize his deflection tactics. Pain killers or not his body felt wrong and he had a growing suspicion why.

Steve didn’t react to the joke. “Sam, there’s – “

“I know”, Sam interrupted him. “How bad is it?”

“I should get the doctor.”

“Just tell me”, Sam said, looking Steve in the eyes. He had been Steve’s medical proxy since Shield fell and Steve had been his for about a year now. The doctors would have told him.

“They said there’s going to be some paralysation.”

Sam nodded. He had expected this kind of news. For the moment he felt very calm. The real reaction to his injuries would come later and it wouldn’t be pretty. His nightmare was still fresh in his mind. Only it wasn’t a nightmare, those were his memories.

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Steve asked, looking at his hands.

“Yeah, you can come here.”

Steve approached his bed as if he thought he was going to his execution. “Sam, I’m sor – “

“I don’t want or need an apology”, Sam interrupted him. “I’m going to be the absolute worst in the next couple months. And my family will want to kill you, especially my mum. What I need to know is whether you can do this or not. Because if you can’t I want you to leave right now.” Maybe it was unfair to ask something of Steve he couldn’t predict but Sam was all out of fair at the moment.

Steve held Sam’s eyes as he reached for his hand and squeezed it. “On your left, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short but the topic of suddenly being disabled hits very close to home for me and if I was to write Sam's recovery it would most likely end up being my recovery story only with Sam's name switched in. And no one wants to read that since it'd be terribly ooc.
> 
> If someone wants to continue from here, feel free to do so :)
> 
> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
